


disappearance

by changjincitys



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing in Action, Mystery, Pain, Sad, Someone dies, changjin - Freeform, im not good at tags, minsung - Freeform, pls prepare for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjincitys/pseuds/changjincitys
Summary: It had been a few years since Jisung disappeared. The news manifested over multiple television screens all across the world. The night prior to a concert from their world tour, Han Jisung of Stray Kids hadn’t returned to the shared hotel at the given time.Since then, Stray Kids was never the same. After losing one of their most cheery members and best friend, the boys hadn’t recovered.The mystery begun to get a little deeper when on the night of Jisung’s disappearance, three years later, maknae Jeongin disappeared as well.With two members gone in the span of three years, it became more obvious that this was less of a tragedy and more of a new horror. Someone was after the Stray Kids members..but who?





	1. jisung’s disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi this is the first fanfic i have ever written. i’m so nervous about it sksksks. anyway! the chapters should get longer once i have more to write, at the moment it’s just a simple flashback.

 

_[Flashback to Jisung’s disappearance]_

 

— January 18th, 2016

— Melbourne, Australia

 

Adrenaline ran through his veins as Jisung held his hands up to a cheering crowd, a wide smile perched onto his dark lips. The spine tingling sound of them screaming out as they bowed and said their goodbyes was something the 19 year old knew he’d never get used to. With a groan, he made his way off of the stage, happy to receive a water bottle from an assistant waiting for them to arrive so they could undress them and prepare them to head back to the hotel.

 

“Good job guys!~” Chan called out, jogging off toward his dressing room to get changed, hand waving dramatically in the air. That brought a deep chuckle from Felix, who was already sitting down, exhausted from dancing for the past 3 hours. Jisung clicked his tongue, pushing a hand through his hair and trudging off to get out of his sweaty attire.

 

With a sigh, Jisung entered the dressing room meant for himself, glancing around to find what they had given him to wear. Eventually finding it laid on the couch, the 00’ liner stripped down, changing into what was provided. A knock on the door brought him to attention, ears perking up as he stood straight, head turned to the door.

 

“Come in.” He called out, eyes softening as his barely younger member, Felix, entered the room.

 

“You did great today!” The younger cheered quietly, stealing Jisung’s water bottle to take a swig from it, resulting in getting smacked on the head.

 

“Yah, that’s mine. Get your own silly.” He teased, before a smile rose to his lips, relaxing onto the couch he had just taken the clothes from.

 

“Thank you, Lix. You did great today as well. We all did! Even though Woojin hyung’s voice cracked.” He mumbled, pursing his lips to hold back a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“I tried to ignore it, but it was so funny! Even hyung was laughing.” Felix exclaimed, the sweat dripping down the side of his face making the concealer reveal each bit of his dark freckles. Jisung hummed a bit, knowing that if they didn’t finish soon, they’d get left behind by the other members. Standing up with a laugh, he began to push the boy by his back, ushering him toward the door.

 

“Yeah yeah, now go get changed before we get forgotten by Chan and the others.”

 

Eventually he finally got Felix to leave, and was left alone for the second time. A shiver ran through his spine, but not the same kind that he got while he was on stage. This was more of a cold chill, like when someone feels on edge. Choosing to ignore it, he left his dressing room to grab his things from the assistant. However, when he left, it seemed that no one was around.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he started down the hall in search of the others.

 

“Hyungs?” He called out, a small frown etched on his lips. Where had everyone gone? As he walked, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was following him. He felt anxiety creep up into his chest, cheeks beginning to darken from the slight fear tingling in his gut. He nervously looked behind him, but saw nothing. Exhaling, Jisung turned back around to keep walking, deciding that they had probably gone outside.

 

The rapper opened the back door, stepping into the brisk Australian air, eyes light with the nerves building up. Looking around, he still couldn’t find any of his members, let alone a human being at all.

 

“They probably left without me.” He grumbled to himself, electing to walk to their hotel. His steps were soft, but in his brain they just seemed to get louder and louder, as if he was losing his mind. Closing his eyes, he stopped walking to inhale heavily, rubbing his eyes almost violently.

 

‘You’re okay, Sung. Stop being such a wuss.’ He thought to himself, beginning to walk again. Finally, the hotel came into view. A relieved smile formed on his lips, knowing he was seconds from seeing his friends. He surely was going to yell at them for leaving him behind.

 

Before he knew it, the hotel had disappeared from his field of vision, and instead all he could see was black. He felt faint as he breathed, the strong smell of chemicals filling his lungs and making him grow dizzy. The last thing he remembered was his hands being tied behind his back before he lost his consciousness.

 

~

 

The next morning, Chan woke up with a groggy groan, followed by a yawn.

 

It was oddly silent.

 

Rubbing his eyes, the Aussie climbed out of his bed, fishing around for a shirt that he had thrown on the floor before basically passing out. Sliding it on, he trudged down the little hallway to check on his members. Surely he had been the first one to wake up, because there was no noise whatsoever.

 

Opening the doors, he counted each member. Humming to himself, he counted Seungmin and Felix, Jeongin and Minho, Changbin and Hyunjin, Woojin and Jisung..

 

Pausing, blinking, and opening his eyes a little wider, he noticed Jisung’s bed was empty. Not only that, it hadn’t even been messed with. It was still freshly made as if it hadn’t been slept in. Knowing his group member, Jisung was not one for being tidy, so this came as a shock to him.

 

He began to venture around the house in search of the Korean boy. Furrowing his eyebrows, he eventually came to the realization that Jisung was nowhere to be found.

 

“Guys! Wake up!” Chan called out, stumbling into the living room to sit on the couch. The more worried he got, the more his face pinched up and he felt sick to his stomach. One by one, the members of Stray Kids piled into the living room, all talking amongst themselves and complaining about how Chan had woken them up so early. That was until they noticed the serious look on his face.

 

“Did anyone see Jisung come home last night?” He asked, eyes scanning all of their faces, getting upset when none of them nodded, all shaking their head. No one had seen Jisung since after the concert. The reality had begun to set in, but they couldn’t come to such extreme accusations just yet. They had to make sure that it was fact.

 

“I’ll call the company. Jeongin, contact JYP and let him know of the situation.”

 

With a nod, all the members disappeared from the living room in search of answers to where Jisung had gone. Hours passed, but no one could come up with anything. He wasn’t at the venue and he hadn’t contacted anyone since the night before. He couldn’t have gone off on his own and just decided not to return. As the horrific incident became more and more real, they knew this was the first downfall for Stray Kids.

 

Han Jisung had disappeared, and no one knew where he was.


	2. where’s jeongin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is here!! i hope everyone enjoys it^^

 

Three years can put an irreparable amount of damage on a person. It had been three years since Han Jisung disappeared and never returned. This clearly had taken a toll on the members of Stray Kids. Felix stopped eating for a while. Minho couldn’t stop crying for months. Chan fell into a downward spiral. Things were beginning to look worse for wear, but they knew that they had to put on a smile for their lovely Stays.

 

After a year passed, they began to get a better hold of themselves. Jisung was gone, but they had to keep going, because it’s what their younger member would have wanted from them. All they hoped was that Jisung was alive somewhere. They hoped they’d find him.

 

Eventually, a full three years had passed. Though the sadness of losing their best friend had resided deep within their hearts, most of the members finally could breathe again, even if it hurt.

 

Today was the anniversary of Jisung’s disappearance, so it was hurting the mood of some of the members.

 

Tears were welled within Minho’s eyes. He exhaled shakily, rubbing at his reddened cheeks and trying to get a hold of himself. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think about Jisung. The boy was there for him since the beginning, and the hyung was devastated there was nothing he could do to protect him, and prevent this from happening.

 

It’s going to be okay, hyung.” Hyunjin said from across the room, sympathizing with Minho’s pain. He stood up, sliding over to sit next to him, pulling the older boy into a hug. He knew they both needed it. Minho relaxed in Hyunjin’s hold, soothed by the warm feeling that his body heat brought.

 

“Thank you, Jinnie-ah. You certainly give the best hugs.” He said to him, a smile now forming on his lips.

 

“Well duh.”

 

Laughing, Minho stood up, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair as he exited the room to check up on the other members. Most of them seemed to be doing fine. They were getting ready for the concert that was in a few hours. However, Minho noticed that Felix seemed a bit uneasy. He probably felt upset at the loss of his ‘twin.’

 

He approached the Aussie boy, sitting down next to him and offering an arm of comfort, to which Felix accepted, snuggling into his hyung. He sighed softly, staring at the both of them in his mirror.

 

“I miss Jisung.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Their conversation ended in comfortable silence. Neither of them had the will to continue, but knew that they had said their part.

 

Minutes later, they were called forward to get on the bus to approach the venue. Minho exhaled heavily, patting Felix on the head before he disappeared to grab his things. All of the members boarded the big bus, fake smiles plastered on their face. They knew they had to put on a good show. They couldn’t let the stays down.

 

Minho stared out the window with a sullen look. He watched the tiny people pass by in a blur, the trees passing by in a green haze. The day was a bit rainy, mixed in with some dark looking clouds. It matched his mood, he thought to himself. As he was looking, he saw a familiar face in the crowd of people.

 

Jisung?

 

His breath hitched, because before he could really check, the face was gone.

 

“It was just your imagination.” Minho mumbled to himself, a sinking feeling forming in his chest. He tried not to cry for a third time, lips pursed roughly. He kept seeing Jisung everywhere. The boy never left his mind even if he wasn’t there. His heart was in pieces. He missed Jisung so fucking much

 

—

 

The concert ended before they knew it. It was three hours later, but it really had only felt like minutes. Despite the sad energy rushing through all of them, they still had huge grins plastered on their faces as they waved goodbye to the stays. Their fans were their home. They wouldn’t be Stray Kids without their stay. All of the members thought that, which was why even when they were sad, they still could smile.

 

The sweaty-bodied boys stumbled off of the stage in a post concert haze, temporarily having forgotten about the situation at hand.

 

“Good job, everyone.” Hyunjin said with a big grin, taking gulps from his water bottle.

 

They all mumbled an agreement, perfectly content for the night. They had nothing else to do but sleep, and wish for a sign that Jisung was okay, maybe trying to find his way back to them.

 

They all stumbled back onto the bus for another night at the hotel. Most of them were ready for bed. They loved their fans and loved performing, but sometimes concerts just really took a toll on their bodies. They all were exhausted and ready for bed.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Jeongin was the most exhausted of them all. He was fast asleep with his cheek pressed against the cold glass. Chan, being the dad he was, picked the smaller boy up to carry him inside, shushing excited stays that were squealing over the ‘Jeongchan’ moment they had just witnessed. Chan carried Jeongin all the way to the room, laying him in the bed and carefully putting the covers over him.

 

All of the other boys eventually piled into their beds as well, one by one falling asleep as the thoughts of sleep and Jisung still littered their minds, none of them able to relax as the mystery of their best friend was never unfolded.

 

—

 

The next morning, all 7 members were woken up by the sound of a shriek, chilling them to the core. It wasn’t the noise that made them uneasy, it was the way Felix was yelling out, the words putting the same sinking feeling in their hearts.

 

“Jeongin’s gone!”

 

—

 

_3_ _hours earlier_

_Jeongin groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. He felt hot, cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. His stomach was aching and his head was pounding. Overall, the maknae was feeling shitty._

_With a breath, the youngest of them all stood up, still fisting his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Unable to feel relaxed, he disappeared into the kitchen for a glass of water, hoping that would relax the antsy feeling that was tingling all over his body. He sat at the island, sipping on the liquid as it cooled him down, but didn’t help the anxiety._

_“I wish the hyungs were up.” He mumbled to himself, palm of his hand brushing over his face as the other turned the doorknob to exit their room._

_He felt the need for some fresh air, slowly making his way down the hall, stumbling a bit. He probably looked a mess, blue pajama pants too long for his smaller body, dragging across the floor along with his sock-clad feet. He knew that eventually a bodyguard or other member would come to get him. (he wasn’t allowed outside without assistance due to the chance of a fan approaching him)_

_Stepping outside, the younger finally was able to inhale heavily, instantly feeling much more relaxed now that the cold air was beating against his skin, easing the sickly feeling in his belly. He shuffled over to the nearby bench, plopping onto it and closing his eyes._

_Something was nagging at him ever since he had left the hotel room. It was making him feel like he shouldn’t be here, and he should go back inside. He furrowed his eyebrows, the nervous feeling only getting worse the longer that he stood outside. The cold air was relaxing though, so he obliviously pushed it aside. After all, it was probably just him being weird. He felt a bit groggy, almost like he was nodding off to sleep again._

_The odd silence was broken by some footsteps coming from the right of him. They stopped just in front of him, and didn’t seem to move again. His breath caught in his throat, unsure of what to do until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_“Innie?” The weak voice called out, and truly Jeongin felt like his heart had stopped._

_With eyes now opened wide, Jeongin met the dark eyes of Jisung’s, who looked tired but more than okay. He was smiling softly, holding a hand out for him. Jeongin had tears brimming in his eyes at this point, reaching out for his hand, only for his to go through it. Upon the realization, Jeongin woke up._

_He wasn’t outside anymore._

_With a groggy groan, his eyes slowly moved from left to right, taking in the image of the back of a truck. He started to lift his hand, but felt that he couldn’t move it._

_Realization had begun to set in. Jeongin’s throat formed a lump as he struggled to move from his position, but his legs were tied together as well. Sobbing into the gag tied around his mouth, the maknae fell onto his side, cheek mushed against the glass of the tinted truck. He squirmed the best he could, but to no avail, he was stuck. He wasn’t going to be able to escape. How was he going to get back to the members?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor innie ):   
> i hope everything works out for skz in the end, don’t you?


	3. the fun begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter three! prepare for the fun that waits all of the members when they discover jeongin has gone missing. ^^

One by one, each member came into the room with worried looks etched on their faces. Sure enough, Felix was correct and Jeongin’s bed was empty. Naturally, a good majority of the members began to think the worst. Surely if Jisung had disappeared, this must be the same thing, right?

 

Maybe they were thinking way too hard about this. Jeongin had always been a morning person. Maybe he was just out and about with a security guard?

 

In a nervous haste, they all piled their way into the living room to try and think out the situation. Meanwhile, Chan was calling JYPE to make sure that all of the body guards were on duty, so they’d know if Jeongin was off with one. Just a few minutes into the conversation, Chan’s face dropped, showing the proof that Jeongin wasn’t out, he was just gone.

 

As a cold realization swept over all of the members, tears began to fill their eyes. They had no words, only comforting hugs and hopes that they’d find their missing members once again. How could they have lost both Jeongin and Jisung? What was going on and why was it only happening to them?

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

Woojin whispered to Chan, brushing the tears off of his own cheeks. They had to tell the fans what happened somehow. They’d notice instantly that Jeongin wasn’t showing up suddenly. Their poor Stay were going to end up just as devastated as them. First they lost Jisung, and now Jeongin, their poor maknae.

 

“I’ll call JYP again and set up a meeting with Soompi and Allkpop. They’ll help us deliver the news.”

 

He said grimly, still trying to hold in the tears. He didn’t want to lose it in front of them all. Most of the boys needed him now more than ever. They all continued to comfort each other in a broken silence, only sniffles and slight sobs heard from some of the members who couldn’t handle the truth that had fallen upon them.

 

-

 

The next day was the big reveal. Chan had set up the interview, and was prepared to go live in front of all of South Korea. He was to tell everyone that not only had they lost Jisung, that Jeongin had disappeared as well. That was two Stray Kids members to disappear in the span of 3 years. People were going to get curious and want to investigate the possibilities of what could be going on.

 

Chan pulled his coat tighter to himself, anxiously stepping into the building and giving some fake smiles to a few receptionists. His bodyguard followed behind him, leading the way to the radio room, where a host was already waiting for him.

 

“And here we have Bang Chan from Stray Kids entering to have a chat with us. We were told by JYP that he has some news to give us.”

 

The reporter said, ushering that the leader take a seat in the chair across from him. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He was so nervous for what was to come. Flashbacks of Jisung’s disappearance began to run through his mind. Memories of the sobbing fans and the event they set up to support Stray Kids through their struggle. He couldn’t help but feel worried that the Stay wouldn’t support them anymore after this.

 

“Yes, that’s right. I’m here to let everyone know of a recent event that has occurred.”

 

He took a deep breath, glancing around for approval to continue speaking, the anxiety clear in his tone and eyes.

 

“The other day, we received notice that our maknae, Yang Jeongin, has disappeared as well. If anyone has seen him in the past two days, they are encouraged to speak up, and help us try to find him, along with Han Jisung.”

 

Chan’s throat felt dry as he stopped speaking, leaning back in the seat and looking down, trying to avoid any lingering eyes.

 

“Oh, we hate to hear that. If anyone has seen maknae Jeongin, please report to the police immediately.”

 

-

 

A month had passed since Jeongin disappeared as well. Fans had been sending more letters than usual, most containing apologies that this situation had happened. Others sent boxes of goodies to try and boost their moods a little bit. All of the comeback goodies had been halted for the time being. It was basically a disaster. No one had recovered yet. Stray Kids had fallen into another funk that would take them forever to get out of.

 

All of the boys stayed in the JYP dorms. They weren’t allowed to leave due to the threat of another member disappearing, and they couldn’t have that. There was nothing but silence as they all went about their day. It wasn’t the same as it usually would be. Felix and Changbin would be fighting over the remote, while Hyunjin laughed at the two. Chan would be the one to interfere and hand it to Minho, who’d put it on something both Felix and Changbin would groan over. It was a constant cycle of childish actions from the adult boys.

 

Now they were silent. Changbin was pressed into Hyunjin, cheek buried in his shoulder as they stared emptily into the TV screen. Felix was playing with his phone, but he wasn’t doing a very good job because he kept losing his train of thought. Minho hadn’t left his room. He was still broken up about Jisung, so the loss of Jeongin was doing more to him than any other member.

 

Chan sighed softly as he placed the plate of food on a tray, along with a glass of water. He carried it into Minho’s dorm, setting it next to the bed with a small hum escaping his chapped lips.

 

“You need to eat.”

 

Chan told him, patting the side of the tray, before leaving the room, knowing Minho would grab the food once he actually left.

 

“Hyung.”

 

A small voice broke the silence, and after looking up, Chan discovered it was Seungmin. He was holding a box, which was most likely the next array of fan letters.

 

“Want to look through them with me?”

 

He asked softly. Chan nodded, a bit relieved to have some sort of distraction. He followed Seungmin into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. They carefully pulled the tape off of the box, revealing the many fan letters that they had gotten over the span of a week. Most of the letters contained apologies like the others did. Some of them even contained encouraging words and quotes for the members to Stray Kids to hear.

 

Chan smiled, pointing out a letter to Seungmin that was just filled with knock knock jokes, one of the Stay hoping to cheer the boys up by making them laugh.

 

“They’re so sweet to us.”

 

He told Seungmin, pushing the letters aside. He then noticed a smaller letter that was hidden in the corner of the box. It was addressed to him. The writing on the front was sloppy and in English. Furrowing his eyebrows, he took the letter and slowly tore it open.

**Christopher Bang,**

 

**I have Jisung and Jeongin. You want them back? You have to play a game with me. It wont be easy, but if you follow all of my rules, they both will be returned to you alive.**

 

**To show that you are willing to cooperate, I will give you your first challenge. If you complete the challenge, it is proof that you want to play.**

 

**Your challenge is to tell Changbin about the hate mail he has been getting that you’ve hidden from him.**

 

**If you don’t complete the challenge, I will give you a punishment, and maybe you’ll listen then.**

 

**— X**

Seungmin must have noticed that Chan had been staring at the letter for a long time, because eventually he came to at the sound of the younger snapping his fingers next to his ear.

 

“Hyung. Hyung!”

 

Seungmin called, making Chan finally look at him, seemingly lost in thought.

 

“Hm?”

 

“What does that letter say? You’re staring at it like a mad man.”

 

Chan quickly yanked the letter behind his back, eyes widening slightly. He couldn’t show them what he just read. That’d scare the fuck out of all of them. This letter was probably just bullshit anyway. He crumpled it up from behind his back, letting out a small laugh and shaking his head, tossing the letter in the trash next to them.

 

“It was just some fan going on about me. It contained some interesting words.”

 

He said in a panic, laughing it off nervously. Seungmin bought it though, not pressing any further. Chan was grateful for that, standing up to exhale heavily, thoughts still on the letter he just read. None of that could be true. No one is that crazy, so that just had to be some kind of sick joke.

 

—

 

Sick joke it was when two mornings later, a small box wrapped nicely in a bow was placed on their doorstep. Hyunjin brought it inside, confused because there was no address on it, just Chan’s name. He gave it to Chan, who raised his eyebrow.

 

All of the members gathered around to see what was inside such a mysterious box. However, whatever they were expecting inside of it was going to change the moment Chan lifted the box.

 

The horror they were facing became a reality. Gasps filled the rooms, along with a single yell of both disgust and shock.

 

Inside of the box was a bloody finger, clearly fresh because the digit was still a soft pink color. Immediately, Minho ran off, feeling sick to his stomach. Placed on top of the finger, was a small note with words written in messy Hangul.

 

**I** **warned** **you.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! who’s finger is it? is this still a prank? or a harsh reality?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy! give me some feedback if you’d like^^


End file.
